Percy's Sexcapades
by TMANrocks5
Summary: PERCY JACKSON HAS IMMENSE FUN DUE TO A CERTAIN BLESSING FROM THE GODS; Lemons Galore! M Rating! One-Shots with a story! Porn/Filthy Smut, GRAPHIC CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Own These Characters… **REDUX**

Percy was ready; he was up to the challenge. Even though he has battled legendary monsters and saved the world multiple times, he is still a virgin. But now that he and Annabeth are about to go to college together, their bond has strengthened. And Percy is ready for the next step; he has been waiting for this since forever. He was going to fuck Annabeth until she couldn't stand straight for a month.

So he got dressed and walked over to the Athena Cabin, the rest of the cabin was doing Capture the Flag and Percy and Annabeth were exempt because they have to pack for college. He sees Annabeth and Percy's heart skipped a beat. She was wearing only a bra and panties. She was waiting for him; forlornly she waved him towards her. His manhood swelled, all eight inches were rock hard.

He approached her. _"It's about time you showed up"_ Annabeth said.

" _I was about to start without you."_

Then Annabeth rushed over to Percy and shoved him onto her bed. She ripped off Percy's pants and she gazed in awe at his huge penis.

" _Oh my gods, Percy! You're so big!"_

" _I've never thought of it that way."_ Percy said nervously.

But before Percy could continue, Annabeth shoved the whole eight inches into her mouth. To Percy it felt like heaven. He has felt happiness before, but this was pure ecstasy. Her mouth wrapped around his dick. She sucked and sucked so much that Percy thought his penis was a straw to Annabeth.

" _Oh my gods, you taste so good."_ Annabeth said.

A couple minutes pass and Annabeth is still ravaging Percy's manhood. Percy is about to blow and he knows it. _"Annabeth I'm about to cum so hard!"_ Percy said.

" _Cum in my mouth Percy! Just do it!"_

He relieved his juice into her mouth and he exhaled pure satisfaction. Percy was already tired, but before he could tell Annabeth that he's going to take a nap. Annabeth looked over to Percy expectedly.

" _Oh no you don't big boy! You got yours and now it's my turn!"_ Annabeth said.

She pushed him back to her bed, grabbed his dick and shoved it into her pussy. She was finally going to lose her virginity and she was thrilled. She started slowly, going up and down. In a few minutes she was already getting wet.

" _I want you to fuck me harder Percy!"_

He obliged and started going faster.

" _FUCK YES! PERCY! FUCK ME SO HARD! SHOVE YOUR FINGER IN MY PUSSY AND FUCK ME! OH MY GODS! YES! YEESSS! YEEESSSS!"_

" _GODS YES GODS YES! THIS IS FUCKING AMAZING! YESSS!"_

She was riding him with so much passion. The only sound besides Annabeth's screaming was Percy's and Annabeth's moans. This wasn't just a hookup, this was pure love.

Percy was exhausted, but his love for Annabeth's moans and screams just made him keep going. Somehow he was able to muster up a second wind. He lifted Annabeth off of him and put her on all fours. Percy then cupped her breast and kissed her with an enormous amount of passion.

He used the last of his strength and started fucking her extremely fast and rough. He didn't stop for a full ten minutes. Percy ravaged her body. And all he could hear was this.

" _YES YES YES! BY THE GODS YEEESSS! THANK YOU APHRODITE! OH MY GODS! YOUR'E SO BIG!"_

" _Annabeth I'm about to cum again!"_

" _I'M ABOUT TO CUM TOO! CUM INSIDE ME! I WANT YOU IN ME!"_

In an explosion of satisfaction and ecstasy Annabeth and Percy both came at the same time. There sweaty bodies lying on top of each other. The only sound was panting and sighs of pure glee.

" _One more time!"_ Annabeth thought.

Percy was already ahead of her. He stuck his fingers into her sopping wet pussy.

" _OH MY GODS! YES YES YESSSS!"_

Annabeth arched her back and Percy loved it. He came again in her and she was cumming too.

That was the night it happened…

Percy and Annabeth both lost their virginities.

 **Author's Note: I had some free time so I felt like fixing some of the stuff from the first chapter, like spelling errors and other shit. For anybody that is new here: Welcome! And Enjoy!**

 **p.s. more fun is cumming**


	2. Chapter 2

I Still Don't Own These Characters

Percy woke with a start. Wondering whether what happened last night was just a dream or reality. Percy thinks last night's events were too good to be true. He finally did it! He hooked up with Annabeth! It has been a long time coming, too long.

Percy got out of bed got dressed and got ready, today was the day he and Annabeth were heading to Camp Jupiter to attend college. Percy rushed out the door of the cabin so fast that he ran into Piper.

" _Sorry Piper"_ Percy said.

" _JUST MOVE!"_ Piper yelled.

Percy grabbed her shoulder before she could get away. _"What's wrong?"_ Percy asked. _"I caught Jason cheating on me with Drew last night"_ Piper sobbed. Percy grabbed her and hugged her, he felt somewhat guilty that since last night was his best night yet and it was Piper's worst.

" _I'm sorry Piper. Some people are just jerks."_ Percy said.

They hugged each other for another minute.

" _Thanks Percy, you're so nice. Annabeth is a lucky girl."_ Piper said.

" _Annabeth"_ Percy remembered. She was probably waiting by the camp's van to head to Camp Jupiter.

" _Sorry Piper I have to go. Annabeth's waiting for me. Since me and her are going to be gone maybe you should talk to somebody about this whole Jason thing. Maybe talk to Juniper or Iris Message Hazel. You just shouldn't be alone right now, you might make a mistake."_ Percy Said.

" _Yeah maybe I should talk to somebody, thanks Percy. You're the nicest boy I ever met, especially since Jason turned out to be such a pig."_ Piper said.

Then out of nowhere she grabbed Percy's dick through his pants.

" _PIPER WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"_ Percy yelled as he backed away.

" _Not making a mistake, I promise you that Percy. I just want you to know I'm here for you if things don't work out with Annabeth."_ Piper said.

" _Bye Percy, seeya soon!"_ Piper said as she walked away.

And with that Percy walked towards the camp's van not believing that just happened, but deep down he knows it did. And what's worse is that he liked it…

" _Percy! The van is about to leave!"_ Annabeth yelled.

" _I'm coming!"_ Percy yelled as he ran down the hill towards the van.

Percy made it, but just barely. He and Annabeth were talking in the back while Argus drove the van to the train station. The train was the fastest way to travel to camp, besides taking an airplane but Percy isn't really supposed to go up their because of the Zeus/Poseidon rivalry. And since it would just be him and Annabeth together alone for three days on the train trip, Percy was excited and ready for more sex.

They got their bags got on the train and that night when they were in their cabin things got sensual…

" _YES! YYYEEESSSSS! FUCK ME HARDER, PERCY!"_ Annabeth screamed with delight.

Percy was fucking her doggystyle going as fast as he can.

" _YES KEEP FUCKING MY TIGHT PUSSY!"_

Percy then stopped laid down on the bed, exhausted but delighted. He looked over expectantly at Annabeth and said _"It's your turn to do the hard work."_

She climbed on top of him and plunged his manhood into her wet pussy. She started slow, but then she picked up speed. Her beautiful boobs, illuminated only by the moonlight, bouncing in Percy's face.

" _YES YES YESSS! PERCY YOUR'E SO BIG! YES YES YES! OH MY GODS!"_ Annabeth screamed with satisfaction.

Percy could feel he was about to cum again.

" _I'm cumming!"_

" _CUM IN ME, FILL ME UP!"_ Annabeth yelled.

Percy filled her up with his juices and then laid back with her cuddling under his arm.

" _This is going to be an exciting three days."_ Percy said as he held Annabeth till they fell asleep.

 **Author's Note:** Hi! I'm TMAN otherwise known as Tacoman. So far I've really enjoyed doing this, but to continue I feel like I need more reviews. Either to show support or to recommend ideas for Percy's future Sexcapades. Thanks for reading!

 **p.s.** In a few chapters I foresee a future threesome


	3. Chapter 3

Really I Don't Own These Characters

Percy woke up, he tensed, Annabeth wasn't here. Now mortals may think that they're on a train it's safe, everything is okay. But being a demigod brings a whole new set of rules into play, monsters, it's always dangerous for demigods. Even on a seemingly peaceful train anything can happen to half-bloods.

Percy leapt up put on clothes quickly and rushed out the cabin door. Percy heads to the dining cart hoping she'd be there. He stormed in almost knocking over a table covered with dirty dishes. Percy trips and falls right in front of Annabeth.

" _Wow, you seem to be in a rush Seaweed Brain."_ Annabeth laughed.

Percy looked up smiling half-embarrassed and half-relieved since Annabeth seemed to be safe.

" _I meant to do that"_ Percy said sheepishly.

" _Where were you?"_ Percy asked.

" _Getting some donuts and coffee, why? Were you worried about little old me?"_ Annabeth asked sarcastically.

" _Well yes, I mean come on there might be monsters on this train. Remember, I'm the son of the sea god I'm kind of a big deal."_ Percy said playfully.

Annabeth pulled Percy in for a kiss, Percy swears sparks were flying.

" _Since I was so worried about you maybe you can relieve some stress for me."_ Percy said coyly.

" _What did you have in mind?"_ Annabeth asked, even though already knowing the answer.

In 5 minutes flat they were back in their bedroom. Annabeth's lips were wrapped tightly around Percy's dick. She was acting as if it was a Popsicle and attacking it ferociously. Percy kept pushing her head down over and over, making her gag, but he loved it and she loved it too.

" _Oh my gods, this feels so good!"_ Percy said.

" _Do you like the taste of me?"_ Percy asked.

" _Of course I do, now I want you inside of me."_ Annabeth exclaimed.

So Percy obliged and picked her up and put her on her back on the bed. He took her panties off and plunged his manhood into her tight pussy. Immediately Percy started moving back and forth rapidly, but making sure to never lose eye contact with Annabeth. Percy lived and breathed for seeing her satisfaction in her face. Her getting off gets him off.

" _OH MY GODS PERCY! JESUS YOU'RE SO BIG! FUCK ME HARDER! YEEESSSS!"_ Annabeth yelled.

Percy kept up the pace for about 20 minutes. Her pussy was so wet and he loved it. Percy then grabbed her and put her on her hands and knees. He started fucking her classic doggystyle. Percy grabbed her hips and shoved his dick in and out her tight pussy. With one hand he grabbed her hair pulling back he head so that he could kiss her passionately.

" _FUCK YESS! PERCY! GODDAMN YESSS!"_ Annabeth shouted passionately.

Percy realized he was about to cum so he told Annabeth and instantly she was on her knees again sucking his enormous cock. He came and Annabeth sucked it all into her mouth.

Immediately Percy and Annabeth were lying next to each other in bed.

" _Gods Percy you're getting better at this."_ Annabeth said happily.

" _I swear you are too Annabeth."_ Percy said.

They fell asleep and Percy woke up hours later with Annabeth right next to him. He got up and took a shower. When he came out Annabeth was already putting her shoes on.

" _We seemed to have slept straight through lunch, but right on time for dinner."_ Annabeth said while yawning.

So after Percy put some clothes on they walked to the dining cart. Percy still saw no monsters and that made Percy nervous. He hasn't gone this long without seeing a monster in forever, it doesn't matter if they're on a moving train, but he was still worried.

" _What are you thinking about honey?"_ Annabeth asked noticing that Percy was deep in thought.

" _I'm just on edge since there have been no monsters lately."_ Percy said.

" _Everything is all right for right now; maybe Aphrodite is just blessing us with a three day train trip of nonstop sex."_ Annabeth said matter-of-factly.

" _If so then this is the best blessing I've received in a while."_ Percy said.

So they ordered and got their food, they each took a part of their food and burned it with a lighter for the gods and Percy made sure to burn a special piece to Aphrodite.

On their way back to their cabin Percy snatched a bottle of wine. So they stayed up drinking wine and sharing stories. When Annabeth said she was going to take a shower and Percy joined her.

Next thing you know Annabeth's boobs were pushed up against the glass and Percy was fucking her repeatedly. Shoving his dick in and out rubbing her clit while kissing Annabeth passionately.

" _Fuck Yes! Fuck Yes! FUCK YEEESSS!"_ Annabeth screamed. _"Percy YES!"_

10 minutes pass and Percy cums in Annabeth's tight pussy.

They dry off and head to bed. A couple of hours later and Percy woke up. He heads to the restroom and hears something behind him; he turns around and sees an Iris Message forming. Piper appeared through it, delighted to see Percy was by himself. Before Percy can react Piper drops her pants and starts rubbing her delicious looking pussy. Percy didn't say anything and he didn't have to, he knew this was a personal show just for him.

A minute passes and Percy remembers that Annabeth is in the next room, he immediately feels guilty.

" _Piper you're very hot, but you have got to leave, I'm here with Annabeth and I love her."_ Percy said.

" _Well next time I see you Percy I'm going to fuck you no matter what… Annabeth can come too."_ Piper said.

And with that she was gone, leaving Percy alone in the bathroom. Percy headed back to bed contemplating whether to even ask Annabeth about the possible threesome. Then Percy fell asleep.

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the feedback! I listened and changed the bold text just to italicized text, so that you can easily see the dialogue stand out. I love hearing your feedback so please keep writing me reviews. Also I plan on adding a new chapter every 3-6 days. Maybe longer if something comes up. Thanks again and I'll post again soon!

 **p.s.** I see the threesome cumming soon... see what I did there? Sorry I won't do anymore puns. I know it's not punny. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

I Really Don't Own These Characters, Trust Me

Percy was happy, he was ecstatic, but he was also somewhat sad. Sad because their three day fuck fest was coming to an end, it was their last day on the train. But he was also happy because he was with Annabeth and they were having so much fun. But something has been on his mind all morning, the fact that Piper Iris Messaged him last night. He still hasn't told Annabeth about because he was afraid of how she would react, but also because he still couldn't believe it was true.

Piper, one of Annabeth's best friends and one of the hottest girls Aphrodite ever produced, was attracted to Percy and completely open for a threesome. I don't know about you mortals, but threesomes are rare even for demigods.

Percy figured the best way to approach the idea of a threesome was by start a conversation and slowly gets to it. So while eating a breakfast of blueberry waffles and syrup, the dining cart wouldn't make blue waffles, Percy started talking about Piper.

" _Hey so did you hear about the whole Jason cheating on Piper with Drew incident?"_ Percy asked casually.

" _Yeah, I still can't believe it Jason is such a scumbag and he ruined a good thing. I just feel so bad for Piper."_ Annabeth said.

" _Yeah about Piper… I think she is attracted to me."_ Percy said cautiously.

" _Why do you say that?"_ Annabeth asked demandingly.

" _She has made a pass at me… twice."_ Percy said somewhat sheepishly.

" _She is cute isn't she? Tell me are you attracted to her?"_ Annabeth asked venomously.

Percy knew this was a loaded question; he had to approach this carefully.

" _I don't think of her as cute and I'm definitely not attracted to her."_ Percy said.

" _But there is one more thing… she proposed a threesome."_ Percy said.

Before Percy could say anything Annabeth stood up abruptly and headed to their cabin. Percy just sat there wondering whether he just ruined the best relationship he has ever been in. A couple minutes pass and Percy decides it's time to face the music; he got up and headed to their cabin.

What he walked in on surprised him, Annabeth was their talking to Piper through the Iris Message. She was saying goodbye then Annabeth turned around to face Percy.

" _Percy, I've decided to try a threesome with you."_ Annabeth said.

Percy couldn't believe her. _"Are you serious?"_ Percy asked.

" _Yes she is hot and your hot, maybe it's just my hormones but I kind of want this. Piper was on her way to visit her father in Hollywood since she broke up with Jason. So she is gonna meet us at camp in a couple of days."_ Annabeth said.

Percy was about to praise the gods, but right then and there time stopped. Annabeth wasn't moving and the train wasn't running anymore. The outside sounds were gone and Percy tensed, because he has only seen this power once before and it was because of Kronos. Percy was worried so he drew Riptide and then a shimmering light appeared behind him.

" _No need to worry Percy I come with a message."_ said the Goddess Aphrodite.

" _As you may have guessed already I have bestowed upon you a blessing, but there is more to this blessing than just a train fuck fest. No, this is a true gift from the gods for saving the world and us again. Most of us feel since you do not want to be a god that instead you should be gifted with the next best thing; pleasure."_ said Aphrodite.

" _What do you mean?"_ asked Percy.

" _I mean that for the next 60 days until the Summer Solstice you shall have the best time of your life. All girls among you will be hit with a blessing of an immense amount of hormones and they will be attracted to you. By the end of the 60_ _th_ _day you will be transported back in time. All the way back to the day after you and Annabeth first had sex, but this time Piper won't be attracted to you. It will be 60 days of unbelievable pleasure then a life of fun with Annabeth. Do you accept this blessing?"_ asked Aphrodite wryly, already knowing the answer.

" _Of course I do! Thank you Aphrodite!"_ Percy said.

" _Have fun young one."_ Aphrodite said as she disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Immediately time started again.

Percy barely had time to process what happened before Annabeth said _"Why are you looking at me like that?"_

Before Percy could answer Annabeth took his weird look as a sign of wanting sex. I guess Aphrodite wasn't kidding about the hormones and the attraction.

Annabeth took out Percy's dick and started licking his balls. Her tongue started at the bottom of his scrotum all the way to the tip. Percy swears he got goosebumps. Then she plunged his dick into her mouth, deep throat style. Percy has his hand on the back of the head push it back and forth.

" _Oh my gods Annabeth this feels so good!"_ Percy said.

" _I'm glad you like it honey."_ Annabeth said.

Annabeth then took off her clothes and pushed Percy on his back. _"I'm gonna ride you like a horse."_ Annabeth said.

She then plunged all eight inches of his cock into her wet pussy.

" _OH MY GODS! YES YES YES YES! FUCK ME SO HARD! YOUR SO BIG! PERCY OH MY GODS!"_ Annabeth screamed.

She started slowly up and down but then built up speed. Her boobs bouncing in the light coming through the window, her hair glistening, and a big satisfied grin on her face, all looked magnificent. Her moans and the train were the only sounds heard in the cabin. Percy stuck his finger in her pussy while she was slamming it down on his dick.

Then Percy got an idea, if what Aphrodite said was right then maybe just maybe Annabeth would be inclined to do anal. Only one way to find out Percy thought.

" _Let's do anal Annabeth."_ Percy said hopefully.

" _Alright let's do it."_ Annabeth said.

So before she could change her mind Percy picked her up and put her in doggy style, then with his dick still wet from the pussy he jammed all eight inches into Annabeth's ass. It was a pleasure he never experienced before. Percy moaned out of pure satisfaction.

" _Oh my gods yes!"_ Percy said.

" _Goddamn this feels surprisingly good."_ Annabeth said.

Percy picked up speed, but before he knew it he was ready to cum. _"Annabeth I'm about to cum!"_ Percy yelled.

Immediately Annabeth got on her knees and started sucking Percy's dick until he came all over her face. Semen dripping off her chin; she wiped it off her face and put it into her mouth.

" _Gods that tastes so good."_ Annabeth said.

" _This is going to be a fun threesome."_ Percy mused.

And with that they went to bed and woke up an hour before the train stopped.

" _Camp Jupiter here we come."_ Percy said as they got into a cab.

 **Author's Note:** Hi! I'm back again with another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and please keep them coming I love hearing your suggestions. I would also love hearing any criticisms you have so I can improve myself as a writer. Again thank you for the support. I'll add another chapter soon!

 **p.s.** The threesome is cumming really soon! Gods I can't stop these puns.


	5. Chapter 5

For Fucks Sake I Don't Own These Characters

" _PERCY FUCK YES!"_ Annabeth screamed.

Percy was fucking her doggystyle in their new apartment in New Rome. He was pulling Annabeth's hair back while plunging his rock hard dick into her wet raw pussy. _"Oh My Gods! Yes!"_ Percy said.

" _GODDAMN THIS FEELS SO GOOD!"_ Annabeth yelled.

" _I want you to fuck me harder Percy!"_ Annabeth shouted.

He obliged and started going faster.

" _FUCK YES! PERCY! FUCK ME SO HARD! SHOVE YOUR FINGER IN MY PUSSY AND FUCK ME! OH MY GOD! YES! YEESSS! YEEESSSS!"_ Annabeth screamed.

Percy took his dick out of her pussy and went to Annabeth's face. She started sucking his dick vigorously. Percy shoved his dick until it hit the back of her throat.

" _Oh my gods, Annabeth that feels so good."_ Percy said.

He then lay on their bed and Annabeth got on him to ride his dick, except this time it went into her ass.

" _Oh my gods! Fuck yes! Fuck yes!"_ Annabeth moaned.

She was slamming her ass down so hard, and with such a tight ass, Percy already needed to cum.

" _Annabeth I'm cumming!"_ Percy said. Then at the last second he pulled out and came on her back, but then immediately he stuck his 8 inch dick back into her asshole.

" _FUCK YOUR DICK IS SO HUGE! IT FEELS SO GOOD!"_ Annabeth exclaimed. Percy then picked up speed.

" _PERCY THIISSS FFEEELLSSS SSSOO GOOODDDD! I FEEL LIKE I'M ABOUT TO BURST! I'M CUMMING!_ Annabeth screamed. Annabeth climaxed immediately and that made Percy climax again. This time Percy came on her face.

" _Gods that felt good."_ Percy said.

" _It tasted good too."_ Annabeth said as she was licking the cum off her face.

Annabeth then went to take a shower while Percy watched TV. Then an Iris Message appeared at the foot of the bed. It was Piper on what seemed to be a private plane.

" _Hey Percy, my flight lands tonight and I should be at Camp Jupiter by tomorrow. Just letting you know."_ Piper said.

" _Well I'm ready for you Piper."_ Percy said.

And with that Piper's Iris Message vanished and Percy and Annabeth watched Netflix for the rest of the night.

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys sorry for the short chapter. Something has come up so I was busy. I just decided to give y'all a taste of what's happening next.

 **p.s.** I sense the threesome drawing near


	6. Chapter 6

Maybe I Do Own These Characters, But I Probably Don't

" _So how was your flight Piper?"_ asked Annabeth while sipping some hot chocolate.

Annabeth, Percy, and Piper were sitting in a café in New Rome talking and drinking hot chocolate.

" _Oh it was fine; I mean I slept through most of it."_ Piper said.

10 minutes later Reyna came straight over to their table and asked Percy to talk to her in private. Percy agreed and excused himself from the table. They headed to her Praetor office.

" _What is it Reyna?"_ Percy said as soon as she closed the door. Percy was somewhat anxious, knowing the threesome could start any minute.

" _I just wanted to tell you something."_ Reyna said. _"That day, the day we defeated Gaia, I realized something about myself. I realized I don't need men to make me happy, I learned that only I can make myself happy."_

" _That's great Reyna, but if that's it then…"_ Percy trailed off when he felt Reyna's hand go in his pants. _"Reyna what are you doing?"_ Percy said surprised.

" _I may not need a man's love to be happy, but I can still be made very happy if I had sex with a certain hot guy named Percy."_ Reyna said. Before Percy could react she took off her clothes and bent over on her desk. _"Well. What are you waiting for?"_ Reyna said coyly.

Percy was stunned, but then he realized this is happening because of the gods' generous gift. He didn't want to squander a great gift such as this. He immediately took of his clothes and then experimentally touched the tip of his penis into her clit. Hesitantly he realized this was the first time he was having sex with somebody that wasn't Annabeth. He felt guilty, but then he remembered that in 58 days everything will go back to normal.

He then shoved all 8 inches of his manhood into her voluptuous pussy. Reyna then screamed a scream of immense pleasure. Percy kept slamming his dick into her virgin wet pussy for 5 minutes straight, all the while he was kissing her neck and slapping her ass.

" _GODSDAMMIT PERCY! YES! YES! FUCK YES!"_ Reyna yelled. Percy kept fucking her in her clit until he needed to catch a breath. Percy then picked her up and started kissing her with so much passion that he knew he just got a second wind.

Percy got down on the ground and Reyna climbed right on top of him with a hungry look in her eyes. She spit on his manhood and immediately plunged his dick into her pussy. _"GODS YES!"_ Reyna exclaimed.

Then a sudden knock came from the door. Annabeth's and Piper's voices came through the door.

" _Hey Reyna! Is Percy in there? We kind of had something planned with him."_ Annabeth said.

But before Reyna could answer Annabeth opened the door…

She stood there looking directly at Reyna riding Percy's dick. Then all of a sudden Piper walked in and said one glorious word.

" _Fun."_

Immediately Annabeth and Piper shut the door and started taking of their clothes. Reyna saw them and acted like everything was normal, so she went pack to pounding Percy's dick into her pussy.

Percy looked back over at Annabeth and Piper and… they started rubbing each other's clits.

" _Gods that looks so hot!"_ Percy said. Percy then picked Reyna up and put her on her back. Then Percy started fucking her missionary style.

" _GODS YESS YESS YESSSSSS!"_ Reyna screamed at the top of her lungs.

Then Reyna started squirting uncontrollably. _"Yes!"_ Reyna exclaimed with the sound of pure pleasure in her voice.

" _I haven't had a chance yet…"_ said a voice behind Percy. Percy turned just in time to see Piper get on her knees. Then she plunged his dick into her mouth. She licked all of Reyna's juices right off his dick.

" _Yum."_ Piper said.

While Piper continued to suck Percy's manhood Annabeth started making out with Reyna.

Piper's tongue started at the bottom of his scrotum all the way to the tip. Percy swears he got goosebumps. Then she plunged his dick into her mouth, deep throat style. Percy has his hand on the back of the head push it back and forth. Percy watched with intense satisfaction and then Piper shoved all 8 inches of his dick at once into her mouth.

" _YES!"_ Percy screamed with so much pleasure he was sure he would explode…

And he did… right into Piper's mouth.

She sucked it all up. With the cum still in her mouth she started making out with Annabeth and Reyna, swapping his cum into all their mouths. During this Percy took a couple minutes to recover.

Then he got another wind… Percy laid down and motioned Piper to come ride him, right before she shoved his dick into her pussy Percy grabbed Reyna and put her ass right on his face. He started eating her pussy viciously.

" _YES!" "YEEESSSS!"_ Reyna and Piper both screamed in succession. But Annabeth wanted to have fun too so she started French kissing Reyna and fondling her breasts.

" _This is what feeling like a god must be like."_ Percy thought while still licking Annabeth's clit.

" _YES! FUCK ME FASTER PERCY!"_ Piper shouted. Percy stuck his finger in her pussy while she was slamming it down on his dick.

There is nothing but grunts of pleasure and the sounds of flesh slamming into flesh for the next 10 minutes. Then to Percy's surprise and desire Piper got off his dick and started sucking it along with Annabeth and Reyna. They took turn licking and sucking.

Percy just couldn't believe this was happening… his mind couldn't register it. But he was starting to get tired.

" _I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this girls… I'm sorry."_ Percy said regrettably.

" _I got an idea."_ said Annabeth. Then she reached into her backpack and grabbed a water bottle and poured it all over Percy.

He was reinvigorated, he kept thinking _"Thank gods Poseidon is my father."_

He figured it was Annabeth's turn next so he picked her up with his immense strength and plunged his cock right into her already wet pussy, while carrying her. Percy just let gravity do most of the work, lifting her up then letting her fall back on his penis. He did this for a couple of minutes.

Percy then put her on her hands and knees doggy style. He then lifted Piper right on top of her so that he could have to pussies at his disposal, but he didn't leave Reyna out of the fun. He started rubbing Reyna's clit with his free hand.

Then Percy plunged his dick into Piper and kept going back and forth until she started having an orgasm then he took out his dick and shoved it into Annabeth's ready pussy doing the same thing for her. He repeated the pattern for 15 minutes.

" _YES!" "GODS THANK YOU!" "YYYEEESSS!"_ all three girls screamed in unison.

" _YES YES YESSS! PERCY YOUR'E SO BIG! YES YES YES! OH MY GODS!"_ Annabeth screamed with satisfaction.

" _PERCY THIISSS FFEEELLSSS SSSOO GOOODDDD! I FEEL LIKE I'M ABOUT TO BURST! I'M CUMMING!"_ Piper screamed.

It seemed like they all came at the same time. So much euphoria in the air, so much satisfaction at the tips of each of their lips.

They got dressed and said their goodbyes to Reyna, who had to continue working. Even though Percy was extremely sore from the experience he just had, he was filled with immense joy.

Piper went to her designated room for the night and Percy and Annabeth went to their own room too. Percy was so tired he almost fell asleep, but then he stopped for a second and said one sentence before he went to bed…

" _Thank you Aphrodite, thank you!"_

 **Author's Note:** Hi guys! Sorry this took two months longer than expected. I just got sidetracked and was busy. I felt so bad for keeping you guys waiting that I decided to give you guys a foursome instead of my previously promised threesome. Thank you to everybody who has been patient with me! Again please leave reviews/suggestions because they help me out. Tank you again!

 **p.s.** I sense a fourth girl to enter this complex fuckfest...


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Gods I Don't Own These Characters

" _I've got it!"_ exclaimed Annabeth. _"Why don't we just go back to our room and have a little fun?"_ Annabeth says to Percy.

They were sitting at a café in New Rome. Percy got excited at the idea, but he was disappointed that Piper left that morning to go back to Camp Half-Blood.

Percy just saw Hazel walk by.

" _Go up to our room. I'll be there in a sec."_ Percy said to Annabeth.

Percy ran up to Hazel.

" _Hey Hazel."_ Percy said

" _Oh, hello Percy."_ Hazel said indifferently.

Percy put his hand on her arm and pulled her towards him. As soon as she looked him in his eyes the hormones Aphrodite talked about kicked in. Hazel felt an attraction she never ever felt before. Pure lust filled her mind. She wanted nothing but to have sex with him.

" _Let's go… now."_ Hazel said in a suddenly sensual voice.

" _My room, follow me."_ Percy said.

Percy grabbed her by the hand and led her to his and Annabeth's room. Annabeth was already on the bed and she was butt naked.

When Annabeth saw Hazel come in she covered herself.

" _What are you doing?"_ Annabeth exclaimed.

" _I thought we could have some fun."_ Percy said.

Annabeth looked like she was going to say something, but then she looked in Percy's eyes and she faltered.

" _Of course."_ Annabeth said in a sudden sensual voice.

Hazel started undressing and unlike Annabeth and Piper she wore a D cup bra. Also unlike Piper and Annabeth Hazel's bush was completely unshaven. Immediately by her somewhat shy behavior, Percy could tell that Hazel was a virgin.

" _Have you and Frank ever had sex?"_ Percy asked Hazel.

" _No."_ Hazel said somewhat worried.

" _Perfect….."_ Percy said.

Percy bends Hazel over and plunges his stiff cock into Hazel's clit. He goes back and forth at a blinding speed. All the while Annabeth is gargling Percy's balls.

" _yes, yes, Yes, Yes, YES, YES, YES, YEEESSSSSSSSS."_ Hazel moaned.

Percy continued in this haze of pure pleasure for half an hour. Then he came. All inside of Hazel.

Hazel's pussy is now drenched in Percy's cum and her own.

" _My turrrnnn?"_ Annabeth asked in a seductive purr.

" _Of course."_ Percy said still breathing heavily from the pussy pounding he just delivered.

Her pussy is practically purring with anticipation.

Percy lies down on the bed and Annabeth licks his cock from his balls to the tip in one long stroke. Percy swears these bring goosebumps. Then she climbs on top slowly inserting his manhood into her extremely wet clit.

" _GODS YESSS, OH MY GODS YES!"_ Annabeth screamed.

Hazel is viciously rubbing her pussy while Percy is sucking on her tits, her enormous delicious tits. Annabeth's ass keeps bouncing up and down on his dick.

" _YESSS YESSSS I'M CUMMING!"_ Annabeth pussy clamps on Percy's manhood with her juices leaking out of her.

Annabeth gets up then she and Hazel starts sucking his dick with a passion. In ten minutes time Percy is ready to cum. Percy gets on his feet and then gets ready to aim.

Percy proceeds to cum all over Annabeth and Hazel's faces. Then he cums onto their tits. While they clean each other up with their mouths Percy heads to the shower.

As Percy turns on the shower and steps in he asks himself _"How can it get any better than this?"_

 **Author's Note: Hey guys I know it has been a while and I'm sorry about that. Thanks for all the support about my family member's death. I'm sorry I haven't been posting I've just been extremely busy with working. With having a minimum wage job it's hard to support myself so I've had to put all my energy towards that. I plan to post more but with my troubles it may be awhile. I'm also sorry this chapter is short, the next one won't be.**

 **p.s. please keep writing reviews, it helps me gauge how worth it it is to continue**


	8. Chapter 8

The Gods Don't Care That I Don't Own These Characters, Why Should You?

" _Gah! I got monster dust in my eye!"_ Percy exclaimed, with the now disintegrated dracaena's dust floating in the wind.

" _Maybe you should just be a better fighter…"_ Thalia says playfully.

" _Says the hunter that got defeated by a statue of Hera."_ Percy retorted.

Percy and Thalia are walking around the border of Camp Jupiter, keeping an eye out for a few monsters that are a little too close to the camp for comfort.

Thalia arrived with her group of celibate warriors a day ago with one clear intention; to recruit some roman demigods to their group. Even though the hunters refuse to do anything with males, Thalia makes an exception when it comes to Percy since they're old friends.

It has been 3 days since he first had sex with Hazel and now Percy has been treated to a glorious daily routine.

First, he wakes up to Annabeth giving him a blowjob each morning. Second, he has been having sex in the most random locations around camp, such as the armory or near the fort on the Field of Mars, with the usual suspects. Finally, he has been ending each day with threesomes and foursomes. But he never forgets to say a prayer to the gods every night for blessing him with this gift.

Now is normally the time when he has sex in the middle of the day with one person, and Percy has his eyes set on Thalia.

He has thought about this before, obviously, but he didn't pursue her before she became a Huntress. He didn't because he knew if he pursued her, then he would never live his life with Annabeth, who he loves the most. Then Thalia became a Huntress and she was permanently out of reach. But now he has a blessing, a blessing from all the gods including even Artemis. So that should mean his newfound power would work on a Huntress no problem, at least he hoped.

" _Fuck it."_ Percy thought.

For the first time today Percy looked Thalia straight into the eyes… and they looked back… with a hungry stare.

He kissed her.

She kissed him.

They fell to the ground, Percy on top and Thalia on bottom.

Percy's hand reaching under Thalia's shirt and grasping her breast, his dick pushed against the inside of his zipper. He then takes his hand and shoves it down her pants, past her bush and into her salivating pussy.

A moan escapes Thalia's lips, then a scream of pure pleasure.

" _AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH yes, YES!"_ Thalia yelled.

Percy pulled out his hand and shoved his finger in her mouth, and she licked it seductively. He then pulled off his pants and she pulled of hers. Then she saw his ginormous cock. Thalia realized that she never even seen a penis.

Percy was about to shove his manhood in her, but she put a hand on his chest to stop him. Percy looked at her and realized her will was trying to fight the blessing subconsciously. She wanted this, but at the same time there was a part of her that knew this was wrong. He looked directly into her eyes again and all hesitation stopped… she was ready.

Percy slammed his dick into her sopping wet pussy. Immediately, Thalia's moans started again. But very soon her screams of words turned into only sounds.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaAAAhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHH…UHHHH!"_

Then…

" _GIVE ME PAIN!"_ Thalia yelled.

Percy momentarily stopped, but then he started again. This time he closed his hands around her throat, choking her. Percy was unsure about this, but she clearly wanted it.

" _Y..Es…YES…YEEESSS!"_

His sweat pouring on her, with their bodies rubbing against each other, it was pure ecstasy.

" _AW FUCK!"_ Percy exclaimed. He already came, but he kept going though.

Percy then rolled over and indicated for her to get on top, she did this with pleasure. She slowly rubbed the tip of his dick on her pussy, teasing it. His penis becoming harder and harder, she gradually started lowering herself on it. He looked at her, with her spiky black hair drawing a huge contrast with the sun blaring on them. She takes her shirt off and flings it aside, showing her hard abs. She had beautiful B-Cups which started bouncing up and down.

With her electric blue eyes rolling up in satisfaction, Thalia started rubbing her pussy while riding Percy hard. She leaned forward for Percy to continue choking her.

" _Aaa..AAAH…YESSS…aaaah."_ Thalia moaned.

She increased her speed. Her vagina was practically pouring cum. Percy's hands were clasped around her throat with one thumb in her mouth for her to suck on. Percy was finally starting to understand why she wants him to choke her.

" _YEEEESSSSSSS!"_

" _YES!"_

" _yes…"_

Percy cummed inside her again, Thalia stopped and just lay on top of Percy with his dick still inside her. They were both gasping for air, but they were satisfied.

" _That was amazing."_ Thalia whispered in Percy's ear.

" _Yeah it really was."_ Percy whispered back.

Thalia rolled over on the grass next to Percy, looking at the sky. Percy was looking at the clear blue sky too when he heard Thalia giggle. Percy turned to her.

" _Why are you giggling?"_ Percy said with a smile creeping up on his face.

" _I don't know I just can't stop it."_ Thalia said with a smile and still giggling.

Then Percy joined her in laughing, with both of them watching the sky.

Percy loved this blessing…

 **Author's Note: I'm just gonna stop apologizing for the time in between each chapter. It's only going to continue. But thank you to all of you that have continued to show support by leaving reviews and just in general by reading this story. I looked at the traffic for this story the other day and it amazed me that I was still getting about 100 views a day for this story. I'm gonna try my best to post more chapters faster, but obviously no promises.**

 **p.s. orgy cumming soon, it's gonna be hard reading it**

 **p.p.s. the puns are back, back again, the puns are back, tell a friend... ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Do I Own These Characters? No… But I Just Don't Give A Fuck!

" _FIFTH AND FOURTH COHORTS! DEFEND THE GATE!"_ Percy screamed.

Smoke was in the air, the water cannons were manned, and the gate was nearly broken.

 **War Games…**

Archers were standing on the barricades, shooting arrows into the crowd below him. Hazel was on Arion ready for the impending cohorts about to burst through the gate, along with the rest of the infantry. Reyna and Frank were somewhere on the sidelines watching the battle. Percy ran back to the area where the flag was secured, where Annabeth was poring over fort blueprints and a map. She is the brains after all.

" _How are we holding out?"_ Annabeth said surprisingly calm.

" _The gate is about to break… and I still haven't even got to fight anyone yet."_ Percy reported jokingly.

" _Well I'm sure you'll get the chance Seaweed Brain."_ Annabeth said laughingly.

*BOOOOOOM*

A loud sound shook the fort. Percy and Annabeth rushed outside. Cohorts 1, 2, and 3 were rushing through the busted gate.

" _Seaweed Brain stay with the flag!"_ Annabeth yelled; she was getting ready to run towards the invaders.

" _Nu-uh! You defend this time Wise Girl!"_ Percy said as he sprinted past her, smiling.

Percy ran right towards the scuffle where Cohorts 4 and 5 were trying their best to keep the attackers from passing the front line.

He started slashing and slicing, almost dancing through the confusing crowd without getting hit. He was used to this, even though he's had several war games now, the Roman Demigods just can't seem to adapt quick enough to his Greek style of fighting. Also Percy was confident, he hasn't lost yet.

Just then Mike Kahale basically materialized right next to Percy and grabbed his sword arm with his massive hands.

" _Hey Percy."_

" _Hi Mike."_

Mike pulled Percy towards him and picked Percy up as easily a person would pick up a kitten. He threw Percy at the wall. Percy hit it with a delightful crunch. He knew he cracked at least one rib…

That just made Percy mad…

As if nothing else mattered, Percy disregarded the battle around him. It was just him and Mike.

He threw Riptide at Mike to distract him. Mike dodged out of the way with a look of surprise. Then Percy jumped on his back, Minotaur style. Percy tried to choke him out, but it was like trying to wrap an arm around a tree trunk. He knew he was getting nowhere with this and Mike was recovering from his shock.

If this was an actual fight to the death Mike would be dead by now, but Percy was trying his best to only do something that could be healed by ambrosia. His choices were limited. So he decided to do the other thing he's best at, controlling the water.

One water cannon explosion and a tugging sensation in Percy's gut later, Mike was on the ground gasping for air.

Then all of a sudden Reyna's voice echoed around the battlefield.

" _COHORTS! A WINNING SIDE IS CLEAR! THERE ARE MORE WARRIORS ON THE DEFENDING SIDE STANDING THAN ON THE ATTACKING! I DECLARE THE FOURTH AND FIFTH COHORTS VICTORIOUS!"_ Reyna yelled.

Percy breathed a sigh of relief… then an hour later he breathed a sigh of satisfaction.

" _Oh my gods Annabeth you're fucking amazing at blowjobs!"_

Percy was lying on the bed with Annabeth sucking Percy's cock with relish. A sudden knock on the door, and then entered Hazel.

" _I see I'm not too late for the party."_ Hazel said.

" _Don't worry you're not going to be the last to arrive."_ Percy said.

Just then Thalia entered right behind Hazel.

" _Hey Thalia!"_

" _Hey Hazel!"_

" _Why weren't you and the hunters in the war games?"_ Hazel asked.

" _We didn't want to give one side an automatic win."_ Thalia replied coyly.

In seconds they both undressed and were fingering each other on the bed. Like always a sight like this only makes Percy harder and more excited. Thalia was older but less experienced than Hazel, which wasn't saying much since Hazel wasn't only lost her virginity 5 days ago.

" _Join them."_ Percy said to Annabeth.

Without hesitation Annabeth went over to join the fuckfest, with Percy watching stroking his manhood.

" _Still one more to join."_ Percy thought happily.

After 5 minutes of watching Annabeth, Hazel, and Thalia fingering and eating each other out, Percy heard another knock at the door.

" _Enter."_ Percy said.

Then in came Reyna, tired but eager.

Percy was wondering what he should do next. He liked doing anal a lot, but for some reason he liked fucking a girl's pussy more. Maybe he just liked the feeling of a girl's cum dripping down his penis… He knew what to do.

In seconds he was laying down on the bed, Hazel was on his cock with her beautiful D-Cups bouncing in front of Percy's face, Reyna was gargling his balls and at the same time rubbing her pussy, Percy was fingering Annabeth with his right hand while she was making out with Hazel, finally he was fingering Thalia with his left hand while she was making out with him.

It was an amazing sight. The girls' moans drowned out any other sound.

" _OH MY GODS YES! PERCY YES!"_ Hazel moaned while riding Percy like she would ride Arion.

" _Aww..Tastes so good…"_ Reyna said while gargling Percy's balls.

" _YEss YEEESSS YYYYYEEEESSS!"_ Thalia screamed, with Percy perfectly touching her G-spot.

" _Uhh Mmmm UUUUHH… YEESS!"_ Annabeth breathed while making out with Hazel.

They continued this for about 40 minutes, with each girl switching positions. One second Hazel was riding him, the next Reyna, and so on. Finally Percy came inside of Annabeth.

He pulled out his still rock hard dick, it was covered in everybody's cum. Every girl's cum and his.

" _Who's ready for round two?"_ Percy asked casually with a smile.

He then indicated for every girl to get into a row, with each in the missionary position. Immediately the girls did that and started rubbing their own pussies with anticipation. Percy had their pussies… now he wanted their asses.

" _Thank gods I have lube."_ Percy thought.

He started with Thalia… Slowly cramming his manhood into her anus. A scream of discomfort pierced the air, then moans of pleasure.

Percy spent about 5 minutes on Thalia, then 5 on Reyna, then 5 on Hazel, and finally spent about 15 minutes straight on Annabeth's beautiful ass.

" _oohh YYYYEEEESSSSS! Yess YES YES YES! GODS YESSSSSSSS!"_ Annabeth moaned at a seemingly impossible high volume.

Percy knew that Annabeth liked Percy's dick in her ass more than her clit, just by the way she arched her back in pleasure.

Percy looked over at the other girls and saw a magnificent sight. Reyna was lying on the bed with Thalia sitting directly on her face. At the same time Hazel was scissoring Reyna with pleasure. Finally to top it off, Hazel was choking Thalia.

Percy sensed that he was about to cum, so he pulled out of Annabeth ass and told the girls to get on their knees. Then Percy started stroking his dick with a blinding speed and in minutes he came all over each girl's face. They ate the cum like it was icing.

Flash forward 20 minutes and Percy was lying on the bed about to pass out with each of the girls snuggled up next to him.

 **Author's Note: You lucky bastards are getting a wonderful treat with me releasing 2 chapters in 2 days. Anyway... The next one might take longer, because my college classes have officially begun to ramp up like crazy. If you guys want to blame anyone for the lack of chapters, blame my asshole teacher who has me doing 4 projects at once just for one class. Whatever. I tried to add more of things that weren't pure sex and I tried to keep it as true to the books as possible. It's really hard to do that though since this takes place after everything and I don't currently know how the Apollo series will end (obviously). I actually had to go back and open a couple of the books just to make sure I got names/lore right. If I got something wrong, please tell me, I would love to know... Till next time guys!**

 **p.s. I can't think of a pun that is punderful... yep I've officially hit rock bottom...**


	10. Chapter 10

Rick Riordan Owns These Characters, But I'm Almost Certain He Didn't Plan for This.

" _50 days… 50 days left."_

Percy thought this; surprised that it has only been 10 days. 1 day since Thalia and her hunters left. 50 days left overall and Percy will admit it...

He is already kind of getting bored with having sex with these girls. He needed a new conquest. Immediately he felt a little sickened for thinking this way about girls, but these were just thoughts. Fuck it though, he doubted that the gods would even care about these thoughts; I mean it was a blessing after all.

Percy was just walking around New Rome, killing time until lunch. He stopped by a beautiful big oak tree sitting in the middle of a courtyard. I mean its trunk was ginormous, nearly 7 feet wide. He never really thought about it before, but he hasn't seen one tree nymph in Camp Jupiter; ever. Wait, NYMPHA not NYMPH, he thought hastily. Anyway, that made him think of Juniper, which then made Percy think of Grover. That made him a little sad since he hasn't seen either of them for a long while.

He realized he was kind of just standing there gazing blankly at the tree. He started turning around to walk away when he heard a voice.

" _What are you doing?"_ said a female voice.

Percy turned around startled and was face to face with a leafy green tree nympha.

" _Uhhhh… nothing. I was thinking and kind of drifted away for a second. Sorry."_ Percy said a little embarrassed.

" _Hmmm."_ said the nymph a little disbelievingly.

" _I don't usually come out of my home into this form, but there was something about you that seemed odd."_ the nympha said.

" _Oookay, well my name is Percy, sorry for being odd I guess."_

" _Oh, Percy; I guess that's why you seem odd. You're that Greek demigod that saved the world a couple times. I guess the oddness was that Romans don't generally give a lot of thought about nymphae or fauns, but I could feel you thinking about both."_ the nympha said.

" _Anyway, my name is Quercu, but you can call me Oaky."_ the nympha said more friendly.

Now that things were less tense, Percy fully looked at Oaky. She looked a lot like most tree nymphs, with the green tinted skin and the pointy ears, but she was wearing a unique looking dress made of bark and leaves. Percy realized he was kind of staring at the nympha's breast, so he looked at the sky quickly.

" _Sooooo, uhhhh. Why don't you show yourself more often?"_ Percy said trying to cover the awkwardness.

" _I've kind of grown tired of the world, nothing ever happens here. Even when the camp was under attack a while ago, I only heard what was happening. I saw absolutely nothing…"_ Oaky said glumly.

While she said this Percy was having thoughts that seemed to be fighting each other. This tree nympha was beautiful, in a new exciting way. He thought of fucking her, he was tired of the same stuff after all. But then there was the fact that this was a tree nympha, which like all other nymphaea, seem weird to do anything sexual with. It sounded like just sticking your dick in a tree. This argument was winning; he was a little weirded out. But then he remembered how so many gods have sex with nymphaea all the time.

" _What are you thinking about? Why are you feeling so… conflicted?"_ Oaky said curiously, interrupting Percy's thoughts.

" _What's that in your pants?"_ Oaky said staring at Percy's humongous bulge with surprise.

" _Is that… is that a penis!?"_ Oaky said with her jaw dropping, she has never seen a bulge so big. She's been running from horny gods for centuries, but this demigod felt different to her.

At this point Percy naturally thought _"Fuck it."_

He looked directly into her brown eyes that were speckled with green. She looked at him with the expected hunger. But, Percy had no idea where they could even fuck, I mean it was an open albeit deserted courtyard. Anybody could walk by at any minute.

Oaky seemed to know the solution to the problem. A big hole the size of a doorway opened up on her tree. She walked into it and Percy followed her. It was surprisingly empty, it was as if there was only bark on the tree and nothing was underneath it.

" _Why is this empty?"_ Percy asked, still horny but now curious.

" _Oh that? I can manipulate my tree like I can manipulate my form. I'm not surprised you didn't know this, even Ancient Greeks never knew this much about nymphaea."_ Oaky said.

As soon as Percy entered, the entrance closed. He looked back momentarily startled, but then he turned back towards Oaky. She was already naked.

Percy looked at her with want in his eyes. She had perfectly round D-cups, even slightly bigger than Hazel's. She was thinner than humanly possible, but she had perfect curves in all the right places. Then there was her vagina, obviously it couldn't have pubes, but it still looked so natural. Percy realized she looked so perfect because she chose to.

He momentarily wondered how there was light in this room, but then he remembered he had more important matters to attend to.

Percy reached out to touch her face and he was surprised how warm and humanlike her skin felt. He caressed her cheeks slowly, she lifted her arm and grabbed his hand and moved it toward her breast. After feeling the soft and supple breast, Percy knew that his dick was rock hard. Immediately he took off his pants, feeling the most excited he's been since he first had sex with Annabeth.

Percy picked up Oaky, who felt like she only weighed a pound, and he put her back against the wall. He then slowly entered his erect manhood into her green pussy. He then quickly shoved all 8 inches into her pussy with force.

" _OH GODSSS! YOU'RE SOOO BIIIGGG!"_ Oaky gasped with pleasure.

Her pussy seemed to be the perfect size for Percy, but with each moan Oaky's pussy seemed to tighten. This only made it feel better. Oaky wrapped her arms around Percy's muscled body, loving this to death.

" _YESSSS YES! YES! YES! OH GODS YES IT FEELS SOOO GOOOODD!"_

It was also such an amazing feeling for Percy because the inside of her clit seem to be almost ribbed, like it was textured. It was like fucking a synthetic vagina, but with the warmth and wetness of a real pussy.

" _Yessssss…"_ Percy actually moaned a real moan of pure pleasure, for the first time in days.

Percy already came into her sopping wet pussy and he was getting a little tired. Oaky seemed to sense this. Then out of nowhere a bed woven from soft grass and leaves appeared beside them.

" _Here, I'll take over."_ Oaky said pushing Percy onto the bed.

Oaky then started licking the tip of Percy's dick. Then she plunged the penis into her mouth. Again, Percy was marveled at how human this all felt. She was sucking his manhood with a lustful passion.

She then lifted herself on top of Percy's dick and plunged it into her pussy.

" _AHHH YEEESSS!"_ Oaky screamed.

Percy hoped to the gods that the tree was soundproof.

Her beautiful breasts started bouncing up and down with outstanding speed. Percy grabbed one with one hand and squeezed the hard nipple; he then used his other hand to slap her humongous ass.

" _UHH UHH UHH! AHHH! YYYEESSSS! THANK THE GODS!"_ Oaky moaned again. She hasn't experienced pleasure like this in decades, which for humans feels like a couple of years.

This went on for nearly 25 minutes, then with Percy finally rested he picked up Oaky and put her into the doggystyle position. He thought about anal, but then realized with the constantly tightening pussy there was no need for anal.

Again he plunged his penis into Oaky's awe-inspiring vagina. He doesn't know how he will ever be able to go back to fucking demigods, except for Annabeth of course.

" _YESSSSS!"_ Percy screamed with satisfaction. Percy grabbed her shoulders and used his strength to pull her towards him, so that he could fuck her even faster.

" _YES SHOVE YOUR DICK INTO MY PUSSY! I'M CUMMING SOOOO MUCCCHHHH!"_

After nearly 15 minutes Percy came again, directly into her vagina. The amount was so much that his cum and hers dripped out of her pussy.

" _Thank you….."_ Oaky said.

All of a sudden some sort of force pushed Percy fast but gently out of the tree onto the grass outside. He was surprised by how suddenly she was done with seeing him, but he guessed tree nymphae weren't familiar with human mannerisms or the idea of cuddling.

He just laid there on the grass clothed, again looking at the sky; but this time he felt confused. He was already forgetting what happened. It was as if the tree nympha used him for what she wanted, then just discarded him and wiped away his memory of it.

A minute later and Percy was suddenly wondering why he was laying on the grass in an abandoned courtyard. He just assumed he took a nap under the shade of this big oak tree. So he got up and walked towards the mess hall for lunch…

 **Author's Note: Shhiiiiitttt boys and girls, 3 for 3! But seriously this is not gonna be a daily thing, this is most definitely a fluke. Like I said, my school classes are about to get super hard. I just happened to have some free time last night, so I figured I might as well write another chapter so that you guys even have more to hold you over till next time. Anyway for this story I kind of built on the already established lore, but I made some shit up. I hope you like the idea behind this story and I hoped you liked the weird ending. AGAIN this won't happen often, so don't get pissy if there is another span of months in between the next post and this.**

 **Like always please leave reviews and suggestions, even for unique stories like this!**

 **p.s. I've created a monster, cause nobody wants to read porn no more, they want puns, this is chopped liver...**


	11. Chapter 11

I Need To Tell You Guys Something…. I don't own these characters

 **WARNING! IT GETS A LITTLE DARK!**

" _Percy! Get out here! You need to see this!"_

Percy heard Annabeth yell this outside the front door of their apartment in New Rome. Percy ran out with Riptide already drawn.

" _There's no need for that."_ Annabeth said hastily.

" _Just follow me… quickly!"_

She led Percy all the way to a courtyard with a huge tree in the center, but that wasn't where the crowd was. Over on a bench near a fountain there was a huge crowd that was rapidly increasing. Percy pushed himself into the middle and nearly had a heart attack.

Reyna was there hugging and comforting a girl, a girl that was wearing armor that was nearly in pieces. The girl looked at Percy with her clear blue eyes staring intensely at him; her beautiful features showed she was clearly a daughter of Aphrodite or Venus…

It was Silena Beauregard.

Seriously, a fucking heart attack.

" _What the fuck is this?"_ Percy asked, almost afraid he was losing his marbles.

" _Hey Percy… long time no see."_ Silena said quietly.

As they led her away from the crowd, Percy thought he say something wink at him near the tree. But he didn't see anything when he looked over there, and he didn't have time for that now.

5 minutes later in Reyna's office, Silena finally started her story.

" _So I remember a warzone, Manhattan was under attack. Then there was darkness, and then I was standing in front of three judges. Then there was Charlie… he was waiting for me. Time passed, it felt like centuries and I was starting to forget who I was. Then a door opened and Charlie grabbed my hand, he led me through it. Back to reality…"_ Silena started.

" _The Doors of Death…"_ Percy said awestruck.

Silena nodded.

" _We both appeared in the middle of Alaska for some reason. We didn't know where we were or when we were. We figured out pretty quick. Gryphons attacked us, but we had nothing. Thank the gods for Charlie, he made some sort of launcher out of a street sign and some Greek fire vials that were for some reason in his pocket. A week after that and we finally made it south enough to reach the Canada-America border. But that's when shit got worse…"_

" _Dryads started attacking us crazily, there were Centaurs that were clearly not Party Ponies and they weren't friendly, and it felt like the earth was fighting us. The whole border is basically trees, so we couldn't cross; we tried countless times but always had to drag ourselves back, barely alive. I still don't blame the tree nymphs though, they were just going crazy. After a couple of months they finally got back to normal and we were able to cross into America."_ Silena said gravely.

" _We were tired but we were home, we let our guard down. That was the mistake that ruined us…"_

" _Death himself took Charlie from me… No escaped souls allowed I guess."_ Silena said, starting to cry a little.

" _Charlie distracted Death long enough for me to escape… So I was alone. That's when I was at my lowest."_ Silena said showing her left wrist. There were scars…

" _I wanted to go back to him, but I just didn't die. When I wanted Death to take me, he didn't. So I wandered alone for months, with no real destination in mind. But I ended up here."_ Silena finished.

" _So what has happened since I left?"_ Silena said with an attempt of a smile.

" _You know, saved the world from Kronos. Then saved the world from… the world."_ Percy said quickly.

" _What do I do now?"_ Silena said.

" _You try to move on…"_ Annabeth said to her, with tears in her eyes.

 **1 Week Later**

It's been one week since Silena arrived, one more week of fuckfest after fuckfest with Annabeth, Hazel, and Reyna.

43 days left…

Percy hasn't forgotten about his blessing, even with all this serious shit that has been going on lately. Percy started to get tired again of fucking the same girls over and over. He did have the same problem a while ago, but for some reason he felt renewed after a nap he had. He didn't know why, but that didn't matter now.

He needed to fuck somebody new and he was thinking of Silena.

" _Hey now. I know it's fucked up."_ Percy thought. But you know shit will go back to normal in 43 days.

Also Percy has been thinking that this Silena thing is a gift and not a coincidence. I mean he imagined fucking her all the time back in the day and now she is suddenly back alive when he wants her the most. For all he knows that story of hers is a fake memory made by the gods. He will know when time goes back to normal and if she shows up again.

But till then he was going to take advantage of this…

Percy found her sitting inside a café in New Rome. He sat down next to her and looked her in the eyes.

Same hunger, new eyes…

 **3 minutes later**

" _YEESSSS PERCY! YESSSSSS!"_ Silena yelled.

They were at Silena's apartment and Percy was eight inches deep in her salivating pussy.

" _OH GODS, OH GODS, OH GODS, OH GODS!"_

" _YESSSSSSS YESSS YESSSSSSSSSSS!"_ Silena moaned.

It was doggystyle, and Silena by far has the best ass Percy has ever seen. She skinny, soft, and had solid C-Cups. But that ass was by far the best part. He never considered an ass to be juicy, but this is the juiciest ass he has ever seen.

Percy picked up speed. Her ass bounced beautifully. Now it was time for reverse cowgirl. He laid down and she jumped on his manhood with a feisty appetite on her face.

" _YES! GODS YES! PERCY YOU'RE SO BIGGGG!"_ Silena screamed.

" _I know."_ Percy grunted.

" _UH AHAHAHAHHHHHHHHH, YESSSSSSSSSS!"_

Her ass was so big Percy figured if he had a smaller dick he wouldn't even be able to stick it in her ass. Speaking of sticking it in the ass… Percy pulled out and grabbed the lube out of his pocket. He's been carrying a pocket bottle of lube ever since this blessing started.

One squirt of lube later and Percy slowly enters his dick into her asshole.

" _Even Charlie and I never did this."_ Silena said with a laugh. It was clear she was pussy drunk.

" _Oh gods. Oh gods. Oh gods. YESSSSSS!"_ Silena moaned now in love with anal.

" _Ah yeah, this feels goooood."_ Percy moaned too.

Back to doggystyle and Percy is destroying her ass. He's slapping it with a lustful passion. Then Percy came so much so that it leaked out of her ass with his dick still in it.

" _AHH YESSS!"_ moaned Silena.

" _AHAHHHHH AH YESS GODS YES!"_

Percy fell over on the bed and for once he didn't have a second wind in him. Silena snuggled up to him and Percy wrapped his arms around her.

Almost immediately they both fell asleep.

Percy woke up the next day to Silena sucking his morning wood.

And thus the cycle continues…

 **Author's Note: Man I must be in a writing mood... Well I finished my school essay super early today and since the new Shadow of War isn't as good as the first, I felt like writing another chapter. Everybody should really thank** liamll3000 **for this chapter, he/she came up with the idea and messaged me a good way for this character to enter the fuckfest with it making sense. I know this is fucking with the canon a lot, but if you guys are okay with it then I am too. You got to believe that I will try my best for the nonsense to make sense. BTW sorry for the dark shit, I just kept writing and it felt right. AGAIN even though I might be posting frequently for a while, don't expect anything from me.**

 **Thanks again for the reviews and please leave more! Also I will be more likely to write a chapter if somebody sends me a good idea with solid foundation I could build off of!**

 **p.s. REVIVAL cumming soon**


	12. Chapter 12

*WARNING INCOMING SCENES OF INCEST* and stuff… I Don't Own These Characters

As soon as Percy stepped off the subway, the sound went off on it and it disappeared into the tunnel. Percy sighed, feeling fully relaxed now that he was back home for the holidays.

With 36 days left in his blessing, Percy was tired of having sex. He was tired of the same girls; but he was mostly tired of Annabeth only wanting to have sex with him, instead of hanging out like normal couples. So when Annabeth offered to go with Percy to visit his parents, Percy adamantly said no. She looked upset, but as soon as Percy looked in her eyes she forgot about it and jumped his bones.

Percy looked around and located the stairs heading street side. When he reached the top he gazed quickly at the buildings to get his bearings.

" _PEEEEEERRRRRRRCCCCCCYYYYYY!"_ yelled a sudden voice out of nowhere.

Before Percy could react he was tackled with a hug. Besides spots, the only thing Percy saw was a flannel shirt with some dried peanut butter on it.

" _Ty…yson?"_ Percy croaked.

" _Yes brother! It's me!"_ Tyson said loudly, going in for another hug.

" _What are you doing here?"_ Percy asked after surviving the second hug.

" _Percy's Mom invited me for the holidays!"_ Tyson said with a happy smile.

Just then a hand tapped Percy on the shoulder. Percy turned to see Paul, his stepfather.

" _I told him not to tackle you."_ Paul said with a grin. Percy hugged him.

" _Why the welcoming party, and where's mom?"_ Percy asked happily.

" _Oh you know her, she's running around the apartment fixing up decorations and cooking dinner for your big welcome home party."_ Paul said well naturedly.

Then in an added whisper _"Tyson wanted to meet you here, but me and your mother thought it best not to leave him unsupervised."_

" _Yeah, he shouldn't be unsupervised."_ Percy said as Tyson was jumping around happily, putting cracks in the ground.

They started walking towards the apartment, all the while Tyson was talking.

" _And then I made a sword that was covered in black fire!"_ Tyson said regaling his time spent at Poseidon's underwater palace.

They got to the apartment and before they could even knock, the door swung open. Percy's mom was already hugging him before he could say a word.

" _I've missed you!"_ Sally said into Percy's shoulder.

" _I've missed you too mom."_ Percy said into her hair.

" _C'mon let's give them some room, I'll show you what a football game looks like on the TV."_ Paul said to Tyson, leading him towards the living room.

Sally looked up at her grown boy, feeling pride. He looked at her face and then their eyes met, but Percy wasn't paying attention. Percy only glanced at her eyes, then he looked at Paul and Tyson, he didn't even realize what he just did…

" _Come here Percy, I've redecorated your old room…"_ Sally said expectantly.

" _What? Okay, sure."_ Percy said absentmindedly, still not knowing what is happening.

Percy entered first; he didn't see anything new or different about his room. Then he heard the door lock behind him.

" _Mom, what do you mean? There's nothing new to my room."_ Percy said as he was turning around.

What he saw surprised him…

His mom was taking off her clothes right in front him!

Several things flashed through Percy's mind all at once… First, the moment when Aphrodite said everything would go back to normal in 60 days with nobody but Percy remembering. Second, several old myths of the gods having sex with their brother, sisters, mothers, and fathers crossed his mind. Finally, he remembered some thoughts that have crossed his mind at different times in his life… sexual thoughts… about his mother…

" _WTF is wrong with me?! WTF is wrong with meeeee!"_ Percy thought frantically.

But her supple size D cups were right in front of his face…

She pushed Percy on his bed and started unzipping his pants. Percy was still trying to decide if he should let this happen when something else decided it for him. His boner popped right out of his boxers in front of his salivating mother's face.

She licked the tip in a swirling trance. Slowly her tongue went from the top to the bottom of his manhood. Percy was entranced. All sounds of Paul, Tyson, and the football game on TV were drowned out. Percy only heard his own heartbeat.

" _You've grown since I last saw you."_ Sally said to Percy's dick.

A whole eight inches… she was getting wet just licking it. She hasn't seen a penis this big since Percy's father. In one sudden movement she plunged his manhood into her mouth.

She almost choked, but she slid it in and out with a lustful grace. While she did this she put her left hand in her dripping clit and shoved three fingers in it with haste.

" _Ohhhhhh…. yesssss…. gods yesss."_ Percy moaned.

This continued for several minutes, ending with a back bending orgasm for Sally.

Sally took her cum covered fingers and stuck them into her mouth. With Percy's manhood drenched with her saliva, Sally lifted her bountiful breasts around it. Percy was actually surprised… he hasn't been tittyfucked before.

A new wave of pleasure descended onto Percy. With her supple flesh surrounding his increasingly rock hard penis, he started to get close to climax. She increased her speed which only created a more amazing feeling.

" _MOM, mom... I'm CUMMING!"_ Percy said in a screaming whisper.

In an instant wet hot jizz covered his mother's smiling face. He hasn't felt that true feeling of pleasure in a while now. Sure he has cum several times now, but not this fiercely, not since the first foursome.

Before either of them could say anything Paul's voice came from the living room.

" _Hey Sally the timer is going off, I think the lasagna is done!"_ said Paul.

Percy's mom hastily wiped the jizz off her face with her fingers and licked them. She then dressed and left the room closing the door behind her. She did this all before Percy could even comprehend what the fuck just happened.

 **20 minutes later**

" _So what were you guys doing in there?"_ Paul said as he wolfed down lasagna.

" _Oh we were just moving some stuff around. How was the football game?"_ Sally said gracefully changing the subject.

" _The ball went into a big U and everybody clapped!"_ Tyson excitedly said while he poured peanut butter on his lasagna.

" _How do you like Camp Jupiter Percy?"_ Paul asked.

" _It's going great, Annabeth and I love it."_ Percy said without a trace of enthusiasm.

" _Oh, how is Annabeth doing?"_ Sally asked him.

" _She loves it and is having tons of fun there. She couldn't come because she's visiting her dad."_ Percy lied as he stared at his food.

They ate the rest of the meal with little conversation.

" _So boys, do you want to watch a movie?"_ Sally asked.

" _YAY MOVIE!"_ said Tyson.

" _Why not?"_ Paul said.

" _Sure."_ Percy mumbled.

As the night drudged along, the movie, Clash of the Titans, reached a monotonous boring point. Percy, Sally, and Paul sat on the sofa while Tyson was sitting on the ground, avidly watching the movie. Percy isn't even paying attention, he is lost in thoughts. He is also trying his best to not look at his mother on his right side since she was snuggled up to Paul.

The movie continued with the hero talking about some quest or something, Percy found this movie highly unrealistic. Then Percy felt a hand lay on his thigh.

" _What are you…"_ Percy started to whisper. Then he saw that Paul fell asleep and his mother had the hungry eyes again.

Percy was very aware that Tyson was sitting right in front of them, even though he was still watching this crapfest of a movie intently. Sally then slowly moved her hands up his thigh and into his pants. When Sally's fingertips touched Percy's semi-flaccid dick, Percy immediately felt a shockwave of goosebumps.

Percy was still hesitating, even though this has happened once he still felt unsure about all of this. Again, his manhood decided for him with it growing bigger every second. Sally pulled her hand out and spit on it, she then reached back in and starting slowing rubbing it with a lustful passion.

" _This feels so good… how does this feel so good?"_ Percy thought.

Sally was still sitting on Paul's lap, but her full attention was on manhandling Percy's dick. She increased her speed.

This kept up until the movie almost reached its ending. Finally, as the hero lifted Medusa's head in front of the kraken, Percy orgasmed with pure pleasure right into his underwear and onto Sally's hand.

" _YAAY!"_ Tyson yelled as the kraken was defeated, which woke Paul up.

In one swift motion Sally took her cum covered fingers out of Percy's pants and put them into her mouth.

" _Wha.. what's happening?"_ Paul yawned.

" _The movie just finished honey, I guess you fell asleep."_ Sally said with her innocent smile.

" _Huh, maybe we should head to bed. How was the movie?"_ Paul asked standing up.

" _It was GREAT!"_ Tyson exclaimed.

" _Yeah… great. Look I'm gonna head to bed, goodnight."_ Percy said this as he got up; fully aware his underwear was sticking to his legs.

" _Alright, goodnight."_

" _Goodnight, honey."_

" _GOODNIGHT BROTHER!"_

With a snap Percy's door closed behind him, again he is still feeling out of body with this experience. He lay on his bed, where the aftermath of the first session took place. He laid there for minutes until finally he heard Tyson's truck engine sounding snores echoed from the guest bedroom. It was loud, but the New York traffic blended right in with it. Percy brushed his teeth then got into his pajamas and fell asleep.

 **35 minutes pass**

Percy awoke to somebody sneaking into his room. Instinctively Percy shot up and grabbed his pen out of his pajama pants. He stopped when he saw who it was, his mother wearing a silk blue nightgown.

Sally put one hand on Percy's chest and guided him back down onto his bed. She then immediately leaned towards him for a kiss. Percy's heart stopped, he took in the feeling of desire with a forceful joy. She climbed on top of him and Percy realized she wasn't wearing anything under the nightgown. Her budding breasts rubbed against his chest as they continued to make out. She tasted so sweet… so forbidden.

Percy used his right hand to start sliding of his pajama pants and boxers, while his left hand took hold of his mom's beautiful ass. Still kissing Sally, Percy's manhood fell out right below Sally's clit. Her pussy started slowly rubbing up and down on it. With Sally's hand she guides his eight inch monster of a cock into her pussy, which is sopping wet with anticipation. He penetrates her.

" _OH GODS YES, YESSSS!"_ Sally moaned into Percy's ear.

Percy starts to kiss her breasts while she glides up and down in a rhythmic motion. Gasping sounds of pleasure filled the air while Sally's nightgown floated around her with ease. With a swift motion, Percy grabbed both buttocks and quickly slammed his dick into her clit. This made Sally arch her back with a look of pure satisfaction etched onto her face.

" _Ah ah ah ah ah.. YES yes… THANK YOU… thank you!"_ Sally squealed with delight. Her snatch gripped his manhood tightly. The bed was shaking so much; Percy was worried that it was going to break.

" _YES YES YES! I'M CUMMING!"_ Sally gasped while her juices spilled out of her onto Percy's crotch.

Percy picked up speed one more time. Again, Percy grabbed hold of her juicy bubbly butt and shoved in and out with all his force and strength.

" _GODS YES!"_ Percy moaned as he came inside her, mixing his liquids with hers.

He slowed down and Sally leaned back towards him. Breathing heavily, Sally was laying on Percy with his penis still inside her.

As Percy started to fall asleep with her still on top, he thought one thing…

" _I just jizzed into her vagina… the one I came out of."_ Percy thought drunkenly, off of the explosive pleasure he just felt.

 **Author's Note: Yeah, yeah. I know... Sorry and all that junk. I can't think of any excuse, so I'll say I just didn't feel like writing this while on Christmas break. Anyway, I still have plans for this series. I still need ideas though people, you got to step up! Characters, general plot suggestions... all this I would like from you all. I hope y'all are okay with the incest and if you're not, then too fucking bad. Thanks for the support and everything!**

 **p.s. there may be something cumming... something godlike...**


End file.
